


At that time I should have left...

by geekdreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekdreams/pseuds/geekdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a journal prompt in English</p>
<p>Also on Fiction Press.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At that time I should have left...

He was leaning against the wall, cradling his broken arm against his chest. At that moment, I should have left him behind. He was a weakness I couldn't afford to have. We’d only met last week, when he’d tried to steal my knife and I’d pulled out the one I keep hidden up my sleeve. If I brought him along, we’d both die. Yet I couldn't just leave him to die alone, at the mercy of the beasts that would appear in the morning to hunt. His bright eyes, sometimes blue, sometimes green, still alive after all the suffering and death he’d seen, were now clouded with fear. 

“Please,” he whispered. “Don’t leave me alone.” 

As much as my instincts were screaming at me to run and never look back, my heart was crying for me to stay, to stay forever. I knelt beside him and hugged him gently.

“I'm here,” I told him. “I'll be here for you until the end.”

A tired smile lit up his face as a bright red stain began to spread across his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
